EF/CBS-92 Archimedes-class Assault Carrier
* **Max Range: 10LY |armour= *E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |mobile weapons= *8x Mobile Suits **2x CBX-077-2 GN Cannon II **6x |accommodation= *Bridge *Combat Information Center *Crew Quarters *Galley *Sickbay *MS Hangar **8x Mobile Suits *1x MS Catapult |affiliation= *Celestial Being *Earth Sphere Federation Army |universe= Anno Domini }}A prototype vessel constructed jointly between Celestial Being and the Earth Sphere Federation Army after the end of the ELS conflict, the Archimedes was to be the basis for a new fleet of hybrid GN Drive-powered ships for potential long-range exploration and survey. Technology & Design Characteristics The Archimedes-class is a hybridized design constructed in partnership with Celestial Being and Earth Sphere Federation engineers after the conclusion of the ELS Conflict for the purpose of expanding human knowledge through long-range space exploration. The modular design employed in the Archimedes-class was designed specifically to aid in maintenance, repair, and refit of the vessel, and to allow for easy periodic updates to the ship's overall technology. With most of the ship's armament and propulsion contained in the 4 modules of the ship, the Archimedes can be almost completely disassembled in a spacedock facility to integrate new technology or to replace damaged/worn-out modules. For the express purpose of allowing the ship to perform peaceful missions, all of the armament on the Archimedes-class can be retracted into recessess in the hull or covered up with sliding hatches/panels, allowing the vessel to maintain a less war-like appearance. This however, does not affect the ship's overall combat performance, and she is capable of performing nearly on-par with the capabilities of Celestial Being's CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai. Armament ;*GN Cannon :The Archimedes' GN Cannons are a derivative design based on a system similar to those employed by the GN-003 Gundam Kyrios, except that they are mounted on a dual-cannon turret that can be retracted into ports on the hull to be concealed. Their output is variable and can be utilized in a high-power mode or rapid-fire mode. ;*GN Flak Cannons :Twenty of these weapons are placed symmetrically around the ship's hull to give defensive coverage on most approaches to the vessel. The GN Flak Cannons fire a compressed packet of GN particles that expand and detonate upon impact. While not extremely powerful, the flak cannons are very effective when used against enemy mobile units and missiles. ;*GN Missile Launcher Array :Contained in fold-out sections of the aft engine modules, two of these arrays are placed on each side of the ship and contain sixteen missile tubes per array. They are oriented so as to fire directly forward of the ship. ;*GN Torpedo Launcher :The ship's two GN Torpedo launchers are located on the underside of the lower forward hull module just above the ventral GN Cannon mount. System Specifications ;* : ;* :The Archimedes is the first full scale starship to be fitted with the Quantum Transition System. As a prototype system utlized by the GNT-0000 00 "Quanta", the Quantum Transition System required the use of bits (sword bits), Trans-Am, and the Quantum System together in order to perform a quantum transition jump. The design of the Archimedes attempts to bring the concepts of the 00 "Quanta" to a simpler system that doesn't require the use of bits, Trans-Am, or a Twin Drive system. Powered by the GN Drive core of the ship, the Quantum Transition System channels GN particles through the forward "struts" of the ship in order to form a quantum GN field through which the jump is performed. While the ship has tested a maximum jump range of 10 lightyears, it is theorized that jumps of up to 120 lightyears are possible based on the total output of the ship's GN Drive core. History